Consequences
by The Regal Lady Onyx
Summary: What if someone stepped in during the Marauders 5th year after the OWLS? What would happen and how would the future turn out. This is just a short story on what might have happened. AU. Warning spanking in one scene.


Consequences?

Summary: what if Dumbledore actually made sure Sirius and James knew bullying was wrong.

Disclaimer: Not mine just playing. The Potter verse is JK's

Flames will not be even read so what's the point of sending them? If you really hate the story there's a back button on your screen for a reason. CLICK IT!

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office and thinking about the Marauders and their pranks. He looked out the window watching students on the grounds below. He was curious what they were up to so using a spell which acted like binoculars, he watched, a circle was forming and he saw the Marauders with Severus. Watching as Sirius started tormenting Severus who had been simply reading a potions book under a tree, he realized that young Remus wasn't going to stop it. So Dumbledore decided that enough was enough and that maybe slughorn was right the Marauders were tormenting young Severus for no reason other then they were bored and didn't like him. He quickly made his way down from his office to the grounds and just as Sirius was chanting Levicorpus,

Albus appeared. "Misters Black, Lupin, Potter, and petigrew, I'd like a word with you." The headmaster called. "Yes headmaster." All four boys exclaimed in unison. Albus righted Severus with a flick of his wand and with another flick of his wand made sure Severus's things were in order once again. "Follow me Boys." Dumbledore ordered as he lead them inside and up to his office. Closing the door behind them he spoke again. "Sit Please." All four boys did as they were told immediately knowing better then to disobey the headmaster. "I am disappointed in all four of you." Albus spoke his face conveying the deep disappointment he was feeling. "Sir?" James asked. "I am especially disappointed in you Mr. Lupin, I thought giving you the prefect position would make you stand up for what is right and not go along with your friends." Dumbledore continued. "I'm sorry sir." Remus said mournfully. "You aren't yet but you will be when I have finished making my point and discussing your punishment." The old man replied.

"I looked out my window this afternoon and do any of you know what I saw?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Um ." Peter tried to answer but was to frightened to think of anything else. "I found you four tormenting Mr. Snape for no reason. And Since you are so bored as to need to pick on people who are doing nothing to you I decided we needed to have a little chat." Dumbledore answered his own question. "can any of you explain this?" he asked. All four boys hung their heads in shame. "No Headmaster" they replied. "Since you can't and or do not want to explain your behavior, we shall move on to punishment. Mr. Lupin for being involved through your in action you lose your prefect badge and you will have three months of detention with professor Slughorn. Mr. Petigrew, cheering on your friends while they pick on someone who has done nothing to you, you will receive four months detention and you will be on restriction for the rest of this school year and for the first month of the next year., this means you'll not be sleeping in the dorm or eating meals with friends and classmates or able to spend free time with friends and class mates. You will have detentions with Professor Sprout. Mr. Potter, you will receive five months detention with madame Pomfrey, as well as receiving no quititch for the next school year and effective immediately you will be sent home for three days after you tell your parents truthfully what happened. Lastly Mr. Black, you will receive six months of detention with mr. Filtch and you will also not be able to play quititch for the next school year and you will lose 200 house points and forfeit the quititch cup. " Dumbledore explained. "awwwwww sir…"the four boys began. "Mr. Lupin you lose Gryfindor 100 points, Mr. Petigrew you lose Gryffindor 150 points and lastly Mr. Potter you lose Gryffindor 175 Points. The headmaster added.

Dumbledore then got up from his chair and went to the fire place, "Potters Place!" he called into the fire. Soon enough the Potters came through and he explained that James had something to tell them. As James described what he and his friends had done his father scowled. The elder Potter put his son over his knee and brought his hand down on his sons bottom hard 10 times. By the end James was crying and begging his father to stop. His father turned him so they were facing and spoke "First I love you , but you know what I think about tormenting people for the fun of it. My only regret with you is that I didn't make sure you knew this lesson before you went to Hogwarts, but I am going to make sure you know it now." The elder Potter explained angrily. "you will not have your friends over this summer, and you will not fly your broom either." Mrs. Potter chimed in. "let's go son." Mr. Potter ordered his face set in a frown. The floo was activated and the Potters including a sulking James left.

"The rest of you will go with Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore spoke again. He once again activated the floo and called McGonagall, after informing her of what happened and how the boys were being punished, he also explained that he wanted Mr. Black in detention for the few days left as well as on restriction until the last day of school when he would floo to his house from Hogwarts. Before the three boys left Albus Dumbledore warned them. "If I find you repeated this incident or did anything similar to it I will expel you all, even if it was just one of you who was responsible. There will be no separation between action and inaction" The three boys left with their head of house who was less then happy with them to say the least. As the door closed Dumbledore thought to himself perhaps I should have done that earlier and maybe now that I have done it they'll have learned their lesson.

Later that evening He called Severus Snape to his office and explained the punishment the four boys received. "I do apologize Severus, for not being able to see what was happening before." He Told the 15 year old. Severus felt awkward not knowing what he should say. He was thinking finally the old man sees what those Gryffindors have been doing and I can't believe he is finally doing something about it. Aloud he said. "It's fine sir, thank you for stopping them it gets quite tiresome after a while." Dumbledore replied. "My dear boy. I don't think its fine. I should have listened earlier to Horas and Minerva about this matter." "I hope you can forgive an old man his short sightedness Severus?" Severs spoke. "It's fine headmaster I am used to it. I do think its important that you realized you were wrong and took steps to fix the situation." After the conversation Severus went to the potions room, where he began brewing potions and composed a note of apology to Lilly. He read the letter aloud to her in the great hall in an attempt to make up to her. As the last day of school ended and the students boarded the train she came up to him and after a very long conversation forgave him. This allowed the both of them to have their best friend back and to have a great summer.

The next year was a lot better for both Lilly and Severus as the Marauders were to busy to even think of tormenting Severus much less act on it. Before long it was the end of seventh year and since Dumbledore stepped in to teach the four Gryfindors a lesson they wouldn't soon forget life was going well for Severus. He and Lilly were dating and he had an apprenticeship lined up for immediately after graduation as did Lilly. Severus had no need to join Voldy and his death eaters and so did not become a spy.

I suppose dear readers you might like to know what happened to James Remus, Sirius and Peter. Well James was very upset that everything seemed to be going so well for his rival and especially that his Lilly flower had decided to date the greasy git. Even though James was furious he knew if he acted on that fury he would be expelled from Hogwarts. So He had no choice but to let his resentment bubble inside him quietly. An older student in Gryfindor told James about Voldy and assured him that if he joined Voldy would see to it that he got Lilly. Sirius refused to join since he didn't want to have anything in common with his family and instead spent most of his time playing games in the common room or begging Remus for help with his work. Remus kept his head down and his nose clean. He knew nothing about James and Peter's joining Voldy. According to Remus he would rather keep out of anything James and Peter were in. He was so upset that they had all gotten into trouble and that he had broken the headmaster's trust in him that he decided it was best to just stay out of any mischief altogether. He was friends with the other three but not as close as they had been.

James eventually realized that joining Voldy wasn't the greatest move he ever made and became a spy. He was hired as the transfiguration teacher for the younger years so that Minerva could tend to her other duties and teach the older years. James wasn't very nice. He hated Slytherins and loved Gryffindors as well as thought most students were extremely stupid.

Sirius did become an auror and since James and Lilly were never together he never became the secret keeper and so never went to Azkaban. Instead he was an excellent auror and seemed to greatly enjoy his work. He had a family and seemed to be a great father.

Remus was employed by Headmaster Dumbledore to assist Professor Kettleburn with teaching the care of magical creatures class. Which Remus enjoyed doing. He was the defence professor for one year but decided that care of magical creatures was better to Was killed in a battle by Lucius much to Bellatrix's sadness as she wanted to do the killing after lots of torture of course.

The End


End file.
